A Tsundere, An Otaku, and A Beauty Pageant
by MyBl00dIsBlack
Summary: Kagami Hiiragi has some how got herself caught up in a beauty pageant all because of her friend Konata Izumi. Now not only does Kagami have to deal with having to be in a beauty pageant, but something is developing between her and her otaku friend. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just another trip to the mall!**

"Damn it, she better not be late this time!"

I made a sighing noise as I got off the train at the shopping district. Seriously if she's not there on time I'm just going to go home...and when she gets there and sees I'm not there maybe then she'll understand how I feel when she's just standing there confused and looking around. I mean, really...she calls me up suddenly and says get down to the mall...like it was some kind of emergency...so she better be there.

As I left the train station I started to think about why she called me and wanted to come down to the mall...and alone no less. Best guess...something anime related she wants to buy using my points. Second likely choice...wants me to try on something and cosplay. Another possibility...she wants to spend some quality time with me alone as best friends...doubt it. I mean...I'd actually like something like that...perverted and annoying that she is I'm not completely against the idea...but that's not the reason she called me down...and if it is...then that's not the real Konata...

But still, she said for me to come alone without Tsukasa. That's a rare occurrence...usually she says to bring Tsukasa along...or she comes along because she has nothing to do...but no she specifically asked me to come by myself...I don't know if I should be happy or scared...I'll be cautiously optimistic and hope it's something not so completely stupid...still I know from experience that it probably is something completely stupid.

When I arrived at the mall and went in...I noticed there was more people than usual...something was probably going on. Oh no she called me here for that didn't she? Well...no...I don't see an abnormal abundant of Otaku...so maybe it's nothing like that...hopefully. Still it was rather crowded and getting to where Konata said to met up proved more troublesome then I ever would've predicated. What the hell are all these people doing here? Is there' a fifty percent sale here or something? Oh whatever...I'm sure Konata will inform when I meet with her...

When I arrived at the designated spot I had to correct myself. I'm sorry, not meet with her...when she meets with me...of course how foolish was I to expect her to actually be here when I showed up. I got out my cell phone and looked at the time...it was ten minutes until ten thirty...so maybe I was a little early...but still it would be nice for her to actually be here before I get here...because waiting for someone to show up is always a pain...I'd like for her to actually wait on me instead of me waiting on her...

Some time passed by and of course no sight of Konata. I checked my cell phone again and it was now exactly ten thirty...well...it is kind of unreasonable to expect someone to be here exactly on time...I'll give her a few minutes. After some more time I checked my cell phone again and it was now ten forty five...well...it is pretty crowed in the mall today...and if I had trouble I know she would have trouble due to her small size...in which case I'll give her a few more minutes...and if she is getting caught up by something I hope she's ok...

The next time I checked my cell phone is was past eleven. Well maybe...oh what am I saying I'm being too lenient on that little brat again! Damn it! Fine whatever...if she won't be here on the time she set that's ok with me...I'll just go home and she can do whatever on her own. I took a deep sigh of disappointment...well...disappointment in the sense that I have to go through the crowd again. Then I turned around and started to leave...

"Wait Wait! Kagami I'm here! Don't go!" I heard someone shout with an instantly recognizable tone...oh now she gets here...right when I'm about to leave...of course...

"It's about time Konata..." I said angrily as I turned around to yell at her, "Do you have any idea how long I was waiting..." I continued before I abruptly stopped upon seeing Konata run up wearing...it was...well...it looked like a coach's uniform...the cap, the whistle, the blazer and the sneakers...what...the...hell...

"Yeah yeah...I know...I'm sorry Kagami...I'll explain it later..." She apologized in a typical Konata fashion as she ran up to me...her blue hair and her whistle bouncing as she was running...

"Konata...what's with the...umm...outfit..." I asked curiously as she stopped in front of me...looking at her like she just stole my homework for the millionth time...which made her gasp in realization...as if she forget she was wearing it before looking up at me and smiling her typical cat smile...

"Well because they didn't have a Master or sensei outfit that was in my size..." She answered as she held up a finger...and now that I looked over her outfit more thoroughly...it didn't seem this one fit her probably either as it looked baggy and too big on her...which only made me look at her more disturbed now that I noticed it, "

You know...The East is Burning Red!" She then shouted as serious as she could as she made a ridiculous pose with her arms...which honestly made me want to burst out laughing...but thankfully I didn't as I knew we were in the middle of a packed mall...

"Hey what do you think you're doing!? Don't do something that stupid in a place like this!" I whispered while also trying to sound angry as I grabbed her shoulders and tried to move us both behind some decorative bushes and out of sight...

"Awww...worried about me being late, caring about what I do, and moving me to a more private...I didn't know you cared about me that much Kagamin!" She said in a teasing tone as she moved her hand in front of her mouth as if trying to badly conceal her smirking face...

"Sh-Shut up! Don't joke about things like that!" I replied defensively as I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment...and especially don't joke stuff like that when lately I've been feeling...w...weird around you...not in the typical sense...but...s-something more...like there would be no place else I would be instead of right here by you...I...I...shouldn't be feeling that way at all about someone like her...but...it's true...of course I'm not going to tell her...she's the last person I would tell...

"And answer my question damn it...why are you wearing something that stupid..." I asked again wanting to get back on topic as quickly as I could...and away from...th...that topic...

"Oh that's right...I almost forgot..." She said as she balled up a fist and hit it in the palm of her other hand...way to realize something Konata...

"We have to hurry or else we'll be late!" She then said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and started to run, dragging me along...wait what? Now she's worried about being late?

"Huh...Late for what?" I asked confused as I let myself be dragged along...not really caring as I was enjoying the feeling I was getting from her hand holding mine...

"You'll see! If we don't hurry we'll miss our chance!" She answered as she continued to drag me through the crowd of people...great now she's in a hurry to be in time for something...of course...

"You should've thought of that earlier then! Maybe this will teach you not to be late and actually be on time for once!" I pointed out dryly as I hoped this would finally get it through her head to finally be punctual for the first time in her life...

"Hey it's not my fault! Registration took longer than I thought it would!" She replied defensively as she continued to weave through the seemingly endless amount of people...Registration...Registration for what?

"What did you sign up for now!?" I angrily asked hoping she only signed herself up and not me...if she did sign me up for whatever without my permission I swear I'm reporting her as a lost child and have her held here until her dad comes and picks her up...

"What? No I didn't sign up for anything" Well that's a thankful- "I signed you up course!" She said looking back at me with an over excited face with her cat smile reaching both ends of her face...Are...you...freaking...serious...

"Are you kidding me!? What did you sign me up for!?" I asked in a furious shout that probably caught everyone's attention within a fifty kilometer radius, "It better not be some stupid otaku cosplay thing or else I'm going make you do your homework by yourself for the rest of high school!" I then threatened as I started to imagine all the horrific fetish related outfits Konata will undoubtedly try to make me wear...

"No, not this time at least...it's something else...trust me!" Konata answered looking forward again to see where she was going...this time? You've tried before or are going to try again later!?

"Well then what could it possibly-"

"Ta-Da!" She shouted cutting me off as we finally broke through and pointed to a sign that hung gracefully from the ceiling and over a large stage filled with lights, curtains, and other things...

"12 Annual Amateur Beauty Contest..." I read out load calmly...before the meaning of it finally sunk in which caused me to turn bright red and look at it shocked...

"No! No! And furthermore...No!" I practically shouted as I turned around ready to run for my life before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist...holding me back and preventing me from leaving...

"Oh come on Kagami! Please! You can win this thing! I know you can!" She pleaded making loud fake sob noises as she held me back...what is with her!?

"Why would you even sign me up for something like this!?" I shouted back also wondering why she did this...it's not every day she signs up for stuff like this obviously...so I wonder why she suddenly had the-

"Because of that!" She answered determined as she moved me around and pointed to what looked like the grand prize display...which showed what looked like a whole bunch of Manga...Excuse me!?

"Are you serious Konata!? Some stupid manga you can buy at a store!?" I shouted even more outraged than ever...of course...now it all makes sense...she signed me up to try and win something anime related!

"Not this! This is a limited edition all color set of all the volumes each personally signed by the author and artist along with a cool figure of the main character with an exclusive outfit that will be coming in the next volume..." She explained as she looked it over...almost drooling at the sight of it...I don't care if the paper was solid gold! It's still not worth it!

"Couldn't you just buy that stuff later and get the people to sign it...wouldn't that just be the same..." I asked dryly as I looked at her...trying to convince her of another option...

"No of course not! It wouldn't be the same...like I said before you can't buy that feeling you get when you win something!" She replied dismissing my alternative without a second thought as is typical of her...geez that figures...it can never be easy when it comes to her can it?

"Then you go sign up and try to win it...leave me out of it!" I shouted in return as I turned back around to try and leave again...once again having a pair of arms wrap around my waist preventing me from leaving...

"I can't...there's no way I could win!" Konata said, again making that fake cry...which made me want to leave even more...

"Then that's your problem not mine! You know how self conscious I am about my weight! What makes you think I would even think about entering something like this!?" I forcefully said as I tried to break free from her grip and escape this nightmare...geez when this girl latches on you she really latches on you and won't let go...

"But Kagami...I need you...you're a very beautiful and talented girl...you have much better chances then me!" She then said not with fake sobs but what sounded like a sincere plea for help...and...what she said...made me blush as I stopped struggling and turn my head to look at her...which made relax, take a deep breath, let go, and then take a step back.

"Kagami...I'm not very pretty..." She said calmly and seriously as she looked at me with her green eyes shaking slightly...did...did she really just say that!?

"No! You are...you're very cute...a little perverted and weird...but undeniably cute and adorable..." I said determined as I turned around to full face her...complimenting her...before covering my mouth at what I said and looking away with the blush on my face deepening...

"Kagami...if had darker hair and dark spots under my eyes I'd probably like Watamote..." She said seriously as she continued looking at me...dismissing my compliment and shrugging it aside...wait she just referenced an anime...but...

"Isn't the character's name Tomoko?" I pointed out as I held up a finger...I'm actually correcting Konata on an anime subject...I don't feel happy or victorious...but more or less disturbed...

"Oh ho...good one Kagami...you actually watch the show...I'm very pleased..." She replied clapping her hands as if she was testing me and I passed...great...now I really feel disturbed...

"I...I've just seen a few episodes...it's not like I watch it or anything..." I said trying to defend myself...trying to keep us both separate...her on the otaku side...me on the reality side...

"But you still know the character...and you should know that we're both very similar...and therefore you should know that I'm...just not that attractive..." She said again looking slightly down as if upset but this...

"Y...You are...trust me...you look nothing like her...you have your own brand of cuteness...there are just certain people out there who appreciate your quality of cuteness more than others" I pointed out trying to encourage her...now I really feel awkward...I'm reminding her of freaks and weird people who like girls that look young...

"Yeah it's true I'm a catch for the people with special interests...however they are a small group and are certainly not going to be judges or audience members here..." She pointed out as she held a finger...yeah well she has a point...and I wish she didn't say 'Special Interests'...that just makes things really weird...

"You however...are perfect...got a nice womanly figure...a nice bust for your age...and have a Tsundere personality complete with the pigtails which is always a turn on...you're perfect for this contest!" Konata almost shouted as she looked over my body from head to toe...which made me cover up my chest as it felt like her eyes were just piercing my clothes...

"S-Shut up! Do you want to get slapped now or later! And I'm not a Tsundere and... and besides...there's no way I could win this contest!" I shouted back as I turned around so I couldn't face her as the blush now encompassed my entire face...probably entire body actually...did she really have to say all those things...I...I mean...I'm overjoy...happy...umm...grateful for the compliments...but...she really doesn't have to shout them in the middle of a mall!

"Don't worry...it's an amateur competition...that means you can probably just win with looks alone...all you need to do is just show over your body a little bit and bam...instant victory!" Konata said calmly in return as she waved both her hands as if trying to calm me down...Amateur or not I still probably won't win and...hey!

"Don't talk about my body as if it's your personal play thing and..." I turned around and began to shout back...then I forcefully shut my mouth with my hand as I realized that what I was saying...was not really the right thing to say in front of her...

"And with me coaching you as your manager there's no way you can lose...I mean I practically know all the tricks and tips thanks to all the manga I've read...so winning is guarantee!" Konata responded, thankfully not noticing, not caring, or disregarding my weird outburst...and what? Manager!? Did she list herself as my manager!? Oh Konata you are so dead!

"So what do you say Kagami...Let's go find our Number One!" She cheered, singing at the end as she pointed at the stage determined...yeah...ummm...

"No..." I darkly said as I turned around to once again try to leave...and...once again...felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist...geez persistent isn't she? If only she was this passionate when it came other less stupid things...

"Ah why not Kagami!?" She cried...once again faking it as she kept me from leaving...what do I need to do? Wear a big neon sign above my head that says 'No way had you crazed otaku'?

"Because I have no interest in this, I won't win, and I have other things to do..." I pointed out as I tried to unwrap her arms around me and leave...geez she won't go! This girl really won't give in will she?

"No you don't...if you did you wouldn't have come in the first place..." She said in retaliation...and making a point as I did have nothing to do for the rest of the day, "Besides...you're already registered...might as well try you know?" She finished urging me on...not working the slightest though...

"You signed me up! Without my consent no less!" I reminded her furiously as I was really getting agitated now...I just want to go...leave me along Konata...you've failed and it's time to give up!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry ok...Just do this one thing for me please!" She continued pleading not showing a sign of hindrance in her determination...damn this girl!

"No! Now let go already!" I shouted now really pissed off! I'm about to ready just to pick this girl up and carry her out of her...at least then I won't be near the freaking stage!

"Ok ok ok! what if...I made a deal with you!" She said now trying to bargain with me...oh we've reached that stage of pleading huh?

"What kind of deal could you possible offer!?" I yelled back at her...not really caring what she could give me as I don't really want anything...so her plan has instantly failed...

"Umm...how about I give you half the rewards after you win..." Konata said offering half of the prize I would win if I did go through with it and win...

"You know if I did win I would get all that stuff and I wouldn't give any to you...besides I don't want that crap anyways!" I pointed out before denying her request...still trying to find a way to get away from her...

"Ok umm...how about I let you in my circle of online friends and introduce you to them so we can go on raids together!" She then offered seeming desperate...I don't play those games and I don't want to meet those weird friends of hers...That sounds more like a threat than anything else!

"Don't you freaking dare!" I said threatening her back as I now try as hard as I could to try and break free...and making progress finally as I was about to get her arms off of me..

"Alright fine! I give...I'll do my homework on my own and not copy from yours ok!" She then offered...willing to do something she hated so much...which...actually sounded kind of enticing...as I stopped resisting and turned my head around to look at her...

"You'll do what?" I asked almost in disbelief as the thought of her actually doing her homework for once without copying does sound really nice...

"I'll...I won't bother you this week for homework...no help, no notes, no copying...anything...I'll do it all on my own...ok...deal?" She said softly and reluctantly as she explained the offer in full detail...which made me grin...but...it still wasn't enough...but maybe...

"Two weeks..." I counter offered seriously as I looked at her with my grin...which was now more of an evil grin than anything as I felt I had her wrapped around my finger...and it felt really good..

"What are you kidding me!? That's Brutal!" She immediately responded stunned and offended that I would even say something like that...she's just mad because she knows that I got her...

"Hey you did sign me up with my permission...so this is your punishment...and hey if you don't want those items that's fine by me..." I teasingly said as I closed my eyes and shrugged nonchalantly...taunting her basically because she knew she had no choice but to accept...

"Ahhh! Alright...two weeks!" She said giving in after an aggravated moan...which was like music to my ears...

"Good...I guess I'll do this stupid beauty contest for you then..." I said reluctantly agreeing myself as I still didn't want to do this...but if it's to get her to do her homework by herself...then it's worth it...

"Good now let's go...we have a competition to win!" Konata then said excitedly as it appears her passion returned as she grabbed my hand and started to head to the stage...

"I still don't expect to win..." I pointed out honestly...feeling a sweatdrop appear on my forehead as I let myself be dragged by Konata...even if it was a Amateur Pageant...there was still going to be much prettier girls then my...my chances are slim at best...

"Like I said...with me as your coach and manager...our victory is assured!" Konata said with confidence as she smiled her usual cat smile...there she goes again...not thinking things through and only thinking about how everything's going to go her way...typical Konata...

"Whatever..." I simply said after making a slight sigh of exasperation...she can think what she wants I guess...I'm still not going to win...

"Oh and Kagamin...throughout the course of this competition...can you call me Coach-sama?" She asked as she looked at me...she wants me call her what!? Is she trying to play the role of some wise mentor in a manga or something!? Well think again Konata!

"Absolutely not!" I replied angrily as I looked away from her...it's bad enough that I agreed to this thing...but there's no way I'm calling her that!

"Alright...can you at least call me Master?" She then asked brightly as she looked up at me with hopeful eyes...and with a pervy grin...which made me give a resounding,

"Hell No!"

* * *

 **Alright that is the first chapter and I'll will be trying to post a chapter every day or two so I hope you enjoy the story. R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack on Tsundere!/Course Clear! Destiny! Go ahead! Launch!**

"Ah so you're Hiiragi Kagami!" The old female attendant said behind her desk as she looked at me surprised...It feels like I've seen her somewhere before...in fact I've seen her a lot...like almost everywhere...who is she?

"Yes that's me..." I confirmed reluctantly with a sigh as I folded my arms...which made her look through the files in front of her...most likely searching for my registration form that Konata filed out and turned in for me...who was currently smiling a huge cat at me...

"I'm surprised you showed up...usually people who have other people turn in the application forms for them don't usually show up..." She said as she thumbed the forms...Yeah I bet...either it's a joke or they just don't show up...

"Oh don't worry...she was going to show up even if I had to take her sister hostage!" Konata screamed confidently as she hit her fist against her chest...yeah threatening to kidnap someone and hold them against their will is something to totally be proud about...

"Don't say something weird like that out loud...I'm sure someone will take that out of context and think you're serious..." I said angrily as I lifted my hand up and lightly conked the top of her head as I felt my right eye twitch. Yeah go tell that to the nice police officer over there...I'm sure he'd love to hear all about your abduction plans...

"Ow...Kagami...come on...we have a special relationship now...so don't be so rough on me ok?" She said pretending to be hurt as she rubbed the top of her...what did she just freaking say!?

"Don't say weird stuff like that either! That was worse than what you said before!" I almost screamed, covering her mouth with both my hands as I felt my entire face heat up in embarrassment...how could she say something like that...well...she's Konata...so maybe it shouldn't be a complete surprise...but why did she have phrase it like that!?

"Mmpf! Mmpf! Ahhh!" She struggled before finally getting my hands off her mouth, "But it's true right...I'm your manager and coach!" Konata said excitedly as she lowered my hands done from her face...keeping hold of them though once they went as far as her short arms could go.

"And not only that but we're best friends right...so we've actually had a special relationship before this if you think about it!" She then said a little softer and much sweeter as she titled her head slightly...which only raised my humiliation as I felt my arms shake and my breathing get louder...Geez! What is it with her! She's just making things worse by the second!

"Sh-Shut up!" I merely shouted as loud as I could, completely embarrassed, "I don't care what you are...you don't go around shouting things like that!" I pointed out with a softer tone... holding fast to my position as I looked at her seriously...trying to move my hands away...although it made her giggle slightly...much to my dismay.

"So cute...if you keep making a face like that...we'll have this thing won by the third round!" Konata said after she stopped giggling, raising my hands back up close to her face and looking at me hopeful as if I was going to win this thing single handedly...seeing her like this...and what she said...sends a bunch of conflicting emotions coursing through me...one part of me ones to scream at her for being her usual over confident self...another part of me wants to hit her for saying that crap in order for me to react this way...and...the last part...from what she said...makes me want to...want to...I...I don't know...

"Ah Hiiragi...here you are..." The lady said as she pulled out the form...breaking my thought train from continuing as she placed it on the table...I bent over and looked at it...and was completely disturbed...I mean...it was barely legible...I'm surprised they even accepted this or even knew it was me...

"Konata...are you sure you didn't fill it out for someone else...because I think the symbol for my name is a little off..." I said a bit annoyed as I pointed to the warped symbol that may or may not be my name...maybe with a little luck I can get out of this on a technicality...although if I had any luck at all I wouldn't be here in the first place...so I wouldn't hold my breath...

"Yeah that's totally you Kagami...I spent all night a few days ago perfecting your name...even trying to copy your handwriting style to uhhhh...make it more believable..." She replied in her usual loud tone before it faded out into a slightly nervous one as she rubbed the back of her head and a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. Great...so you spent all night practicing on forging my signature...I'd be more pissed if you were actually successful...instead I'm...well...secretly laughing on the inside...although I can't let her know that...so I contained my giggles and instead looked at her as darkly as I possibly could...

"And here is your contestant number..." The lady said again interrupting us as she held out a laminated slip with a pin in the middle...I took the number and flipped it over to look at it...

" _X_ 42 _S_?" I said out loud as I read the number...what kind of goofy number is that? Does it mean I'm the forty second contestant? Why didn't it just say '42' then...what's with the other letters...and why is it English letters?

"And here is yours...so you can go back stage with her..." She also said as she held out another one to Konata...who quickly took it and pinned it to her coach's outfit...wearing it like a proud badge or a middle...typical...and once again it had something weird on it...

" _X_ 10 _A_?" I said out loud as I read hers as well...seriously what's with the freaky numbers and random English letters? Does the ' _S_ ' mean contestant and the ' _A_ ' mean manager or something...so is she the tenth manger or...whatever this is stupid no matter what...

"Please do your best and try to have fun while you're at it you two!" The lady said probably hoping to inspire us or instill us with some kind of hope...but instead made me want to groan and go home...

"Ohhhh don't worry..." Konata said very playfully and confident as she wrapper her arms around my arm and brought me slightly down to her height as if she owned me...Which was way too close for my comfort, "We're going to win this thing and take home the prize..." She finished as she started heading for the entrance not even waiting for a response...still holding onto my arm and dragging me like a kid on a sugar rush would drag their parent into a toy shop. Geez Konata...you have as much confidence as L*ght at the end of D*ath No*e...and look where that confidence led him...

"H-Hey! Let go of my arm! I don't want to enter back stage like this...this is already weird enough, I don't want to double it!" I demanded forcefully with a stutter as I tried to stop and pull my arm away...but unfortunately no avail...Geez when this girl doesn't want to let go it's impossible to get anything away from her!

"No way! You're not leaving my sight! We're in this together and until the contest is over you're mine!" She answered, shouting in determination as she continued dragging me...You know...I would've thought that if anyone said 'You're mine' to me..I would be so pissed and enraged that violence would be an immediate following...strangely though...I found myself...smiling...ever so lightly but still...I was undoubtedly smiling at what she said...and of course blushing which would have to be like time number five hundred.

I didn't say anything in response...I was too embarrassed or maybe to happy to say anything to her...and instead let myself be dragged by her throughout the back stage dressing rooms. Which was filled with girls...girls I didn't know and girls that were undoubtedly prettier than me...what was Konata thinking dragging me to this...she really can't be that deluded to think I'll win can she? I mean she's a perv so all she had to do is take a three second look around and think to herself, 'Wow...I don't think we can win...all these girls are much more attractive than Kagami..' ...ok that thought really pisses me off!

"Ok this is ours!" She stated as she finished dragging me to a door...although still holding onto my arm...seriously does she think I'll run off or something? Anyways...the door had the number ' _X_ 42 _S_ ' on it...clearly meant to be mine...seriously what is up with that weird number?

"Ok...that was nice of them to let me have my own dressing room..." I said a little surprised as Konata opened the door and then led me inside...which looked very fancy and elegant...lotions, perfumes, flowers, clothes, and a mirror along with a lot of other things...which was impressive to say the least...I mean my room isn't exactly a home beauty salon for extravagant girls with ten thousand different fragrances...but even I know when I'm looking at a five star thing when I see it...

"Geez who did you have to black mail to get this room!?" I asked completely surprised they gave someone like me this room...seriously this is for an amateur competition? It makes me wonder what they do for the professional shows! They probably get rooms entirely made out of solid gold or something...

"I pulled as many strings as I could...nothing less for my Kagamin~" Konata said playfully as she rubbed up against my arm...which started to make me shake uncomfortably...What strings did she pull, how did she pull them, did she really have to put it like that, why does she have to rub up against me with her soft skin, and ahhhh!

"S-Stop it! Let go of me already...we're here so you might as well get off!" I ordered as I once again failed to try to detach myself from her...the longer she's holding on to me...the worse my situation's going to get!

"Wow didn't know you and the chibi were that close!" I heard a rather high pitched annoying voice say...which made me turn around to see Kusakabe standing right outside our door...smiling like she usually does...see I knew it would only make my situation...wait...

"What are you doing here!?" I asked angrily as I still continued failing at getting away from Konata...which made her point to a spot on her shirt and...you've got to be kidding me...

" _F_ 91...are you serious?" I asked after I read the number...wait what the hell...she has a different weirder contestant number than I do...

"Oh yeah I'm in this thing as well Hiiragi..." Kusakabe blurted out much to my dismay as I made an aggravated moan...seriously...she's in this stupid contest as well...why in the hell did she sign up?

"Well it's a waste of time because me and Kagami are going to win this thing blind folded...so you might as forfeit now..." Konata replied in a mocking tone before I could say anything back...which made me groan again and place the palm of my free hand against my forehead in disgust...Yes Konata...brag about how you're already going to win even though the damn competition hasn't even started yet...

Kusakabe blinked a few times in surprise before bursting out laughing...which honestly irritated me...yeah I know we're going to lose but you don't need to laugh and be a jerk about it! If Konata wasn't holding onto me right now I think I would walk over to you and smack you...and what are you laughing about? You've got a less chance of winning than I do...and I have a next to zero chance of winning...

"No No...I honestly don't have any intention of winning...I'm just in this thing to beat Minegishi..." She explained as she waved her hand up and down dismissively...wait...

"Huh?" I said confused...at the same time as Konata did...so we said in Unison...which made us look at each other for a brief second before looking back at Kusakabe...

"Oh yeah she's in this contest as well!" She further elaborated as she held up a finger...great... "In fact here she is right here..." She then said as she reached over out of our sight and drag over the embarrassed girl...

"Hello Hiiragi-chan...let's do our best ok?" She said nervously as she waved introducing herself then wishing me luck immediately afterwards...and unfortunately it was true...I looked at her shirt and it said ' _RX_ -0'...again with the freaky numbers!

"Yeah...sure..." I reluctantly said as I half heartedly gave a thumbs up, "Wait why did you even sign up!?" I then asked wondering why the hell she signed up...what does she have to prove? She doesn't seem like the person who would do something like this!

"Oh...Minegishi and I have a bet going on that whoever wins gets three wishes from the loser..." Kusakabe answered for her as she wrapped an arm around her neck, grinned at me, and then winked...which made Minegishi get a sweat drop on her forehead...That's probably the stupidest thing I've heard all day...well...second stupidest thing I've heard all day...right after Konata and her manga desires...

"I...see..." I said while my eye started twitching now...wishing for them both to leave...

"As long as you both know whose going to win then that's ok with me!" Konata added smiling her usual cat grin at them...which made them smile back...

"Oh yeah we don't really care about you two...so do whatever you want..." She affirmed unfortunately giving into her whims...great I'm so happy they're going to leave us alone...I don't feel like competing against those two...so as long as they're more or less competing with themselves then whatever...

"Well...we got to go find our rooms...take care you two..." Minegishi said politely as they both turned around and started to leave...thankfully I might add...

"Bye...good luck you two..." I said waving goodbye to them with my free hand hoping they did their best...which made Konata make unpleasant grown, "What?" I asked a little darkly as I looked at her...hoping she wasn't going to say anything to bring them back or worse...

"Don't wish them luck! They're the enemy...you should be focused on beating them!" Konata answered looking at me as if I just robbed her of her favorite cosplay outfit...oh god please tell me she's not going to be one of those super serious 'Win no matter what' people...

"Relax...I was just being polite...they're not going to win...and we're not going to either so it's not like it matters..." I explained as I gave a sigh of disappointment...hoping she wasn't going to turn out like that...

"Yeah you're right...we've got this thing so in the bag the prizes might as well be on my shelf right now...so you might as well wish them luck..." She responded playfully as she titled her head...well she's not super serious about this...but once again super confident...did she even hear a word I said? Probably not...

"Great...can you please let go of me now...you've held onto it for so long I can't feel my arm anymore from the lack of blood circulation..." I asked her as I just wanted my arm back now...it wasn't that I wanted her it was because I was more or less afraid of anyone else seeing us...

"Wow Izumi-Sempai...you're in this contest as well!?" A very loud excited person said from the doorway again...which made me look up to see Tamura-san...great another one...we really need to close that door and...oh god please no...don't tell me...

"Not exactly...Kagami is the one competing...I'm just managing her as her coach..." Konata answered even more excited and happier as she still held onto my arm...which wasn't bothering me at the moment because I was desperately looking over her shirt and sure enough there it was...' _X_ 09 _A_ '...and sure enough it was another weird number..wait...it's one number behind Konata's...so...

"Wow so you had the same idea I had..." Tamura-san replied with a grin as she took a step to the side and let someone walk up next to her...that person being Patricia-san...and yes...plain as day...right in the center of her chest...' _X_ 56 _S_ '...why does life hate me so?

" _Hello! Everyone!_ " Patricia-san shouted in English as she waved over and over again...although instantly Tamura-san covered her mouth up and held her arm down...

"I'm managing for her...and together we're going to win!" Tamura-san then said still covering her mouth and holding her arm down...a sweat drop appearing on her forehead...great birds of a feather flock together I guess...but wait...this is a Japanese Beauty Pageant...I don't think foreigners are allowed...

"Wait this a Japanese Beauty Pageant...I don't think foreigners are allowed..." Konata pointed out repeating what I just thought...wow Konata...you actually impressed me a little that you came to the exact same idea I did...well...I guess I shouldn't be too impressed...she filled out the application and it probably said in the restrictions 'No Foreigners Allowed'...

"Even if I'm not praised, as long as today is here I can make as many chapters as I want entitled 'Dreams'!" Patricia-san sang out loud as she stuck her fingers in her ears...as if pretending she didn't hear what I said and going off into her own fantasy world...wait I think I've seen that show before!

"I don't know what you're talking about...Tamura Hiyori here is Japanese citizen...so there's no problem here..." Tamura-san said with a grin and a wink as she pointed to Patricia-san...oh I get it...you registered her under your name to get her in...I'd say that was clever...but I don't think you're going to make it past the first round since she's clearly American...and especially if she goes around speaking fluent English like a natural American would...

"Oh ho...clever tactic...and may I assume that you two are splitting it fifty-fifty?" Konata asked deviously as her eyes narrowed and looked at them with a grin on her face...as if enjoying the deception...

"Of course...it's a part of our agreement..." Patricia answered which made Konata giggle evilly for some reason...which made me feel even more uncomfortable since she was still holding onto my arm...

"I'm surprised you're here with Hiiragi-sempai though...why did she agree to this...is she secretly a fan or something?" Tamura-san then asked as she titled her head at me...wait what?! She thinks I'm like them...hell no! I'm not an Otaku! I wouldn't agree with this in a million years if it was for something as stupid as that!

"No me and Kagamin have a different understanding..." Konata slyly said with a wink as she tightened her grip around my arm and placed her head against me...which made me start to sweat and shake...Did she really have to say something like that!?

"Oh...I get it...then I guess we'll leave you two with your understanding then..." Patricia-san jokingly said as Tamura-san tried to contain their giggles before they both turned around to leave...oh please tell me they're not thinking what I think they're thinking!

"Wait please it's not what you-"

"Good luck you two...you'll need it because Kagami and I are going to win with all our hands tied behind us!" Konata shouted cutting me off before I could explain myself...and only making my situation worse...

"Oh I think we'll be fine...good luck to you as well..." Tamura-san said as she waved goodbye to us...Patricia-san doing the same before they both left...not giving me a chance to explain myself...wonderful...

"This is perfect...we have our rivals now...and not only that...evil rivals since they're breaking the rules...oh this is just couldn't possibly get any better!" Konata said excitedly after they left...looking at me with her fierce green eyes...which seemed to have fire in it since they were so intense...although I was more concerned about what she said before...

"Konata...why did you have to say something like that?" I asked disturbed and concerned as I looked over to her hoping she'd give me some kind of mercy...which made her look back at me baffled and not grant my wish...

"What are you talking about...you said it's polite to wish people luck...I mean you did it yourself before...besides like you said...they need all the luck they can get since we're going to win..." Konata answered confused as she continued looking at me in bewilderment...which made me sigh in defeat since she didn't know what I was talking about...and I really don't want to bring it up myself...

"It's nothing nevermind..." I said giving up and putting my free hand to my forehead again...today is just not my day...although it hasn't been from the start...

"Ok...well...take off your clothes now..." Konata then said as-

"Excuse me!?" I immediately shouted in disbelief as I looked at her like she just came from another planet...she wants me to what...and ...right now? What...Is...Has she completely lost her mind now!?

"The pageant is about to begin...and you can't go out in your casual clothes...you need to go out in something fancier..." She explained as she smiled at me...thankfully her normal catgrin and not her perverted grin...oh ok...I guess that makes sense...I thought she wanted-

"Plus I want to take a good long look at you and your body...to see what I'm working with you see..." She then added as she now looked at me with her perverted grin...nope nevermind...this was going where I think it was going...

"Absolutely not! You sound like a perverted old man!" I denied furiously with a blush appearing on my face as I...once more...tried to detach this poke'perv off of my arm...and again...to no avail...

"Geez I was just kidding Kagami...I was trying to calm your nerves with a joke..." She said with a giggle as it seems that she seemed to increase her grip on me...the more I resist the more squeezes...what is she...a snake?

"W-Well still! Don't joke about stuff like that! Ever"! I shouted as I looked away not wanting to show my blush to her...even though she's seen me blush before...don't judge me!

I'm sorry...I promise I won't watch...but I'll still decide what you wear and I have to see how it looks when it's on you..." She said seriously as she finally loosened her grip on my arm which made me relax finally...ok now she's being serious...and she apologized...so...I guess this is ok now...

"Fine fine...but do me a favor and shut the door...I obviously don't want other people seeing me..." I asked nicely as I pointed to the door with my free hand...not really concerned about other people seeing more but more concerned about seeing more familiar faces...I don't want my sister to appear at the door and say she's competing as well...

"Ok Kagami..." She agreed sincerely as she finally freaking let go of my arm and went to the door...although when she went to it to close the door she stood in the middle of the hallway and then looked surprised as she looked down one end...

"You've got to be kidding me..." She said to herself darkly as her mouth gaped slightly open...which made me walk up to her...curious to see who it was...great is freaking Yutaka competing or something...although when I entered the hallway and looked down...I was shocked as well...

"Are you freaking serious..." I said more dry than Konata as I looked at the pink haired girl with glasses coming down the hallway...the person I instantly recognized to be Takara Miyuki...the prettiest girl in our school...and she was wearing the number '00 _W_ 0' on her shirt...the weirdest number yet and unfortunately meant that...she was competing as well...

"Oh...Kagami-san...Konata-san...you two are in the competition as well..." She asked politely as she ran up to us...tilting her head and smiling...which left both Konata and I speechless as we nodded slightly together to answer her question...

"That's wonderful...I wish you two the best of luck and hope we all have a good time in the pageant..." She said ever so sweetly as she moved around us and walked way...leaving the both of us behind as we watched her walk away...still in complete shock...

We've lost...It's over before it even began. I knew I had no chance of winning but...now it's even worse. There's no way I can go up against her! She's probably walking off to get the award beforehand so she won't have to go get it after the pageant when she wins! Seriously...of all the people to enter the competition...why her? She belongs in the professionals...not this...and Konata knows it since she's reacting the same way as me...I think she finally gets it now...our hopeless situation...

"Kagami...this...this contest...just got a lot harder..." She eventually said as she was about out of sight...gee...you think?

"Did you give up? Can I go home now?" I asked dryly...my defeat just walked right past me...I don't feel like doing anything but going home now...

"Are you crazy! Of course not! The final boss just appeared! We can't run away now! We need to pull together and give it everything we've got! It's going to make our victory all the more sweeter when we win!" She shouted her confidence back as she hit her chest and looked at me with her usual grin...Konata...I find your incredible determination and pride stupid and unnecessary...although it always amazes me how strong you even if the odds are hopeless...

"Ok...Alright...I guess we can still try..." I said with a smile deciding to go along despite the fact that the winner just talked to us...I mean we won't win...but it makes her happy that we at least try...and...I guess that's good...still though...

We are so doomed...

* * *

 **Alright, that was chapter 2, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Plz R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: And So it Begins!/Course Clear, X20A Strike Freedom...Please Launch!**

"So...how do I look?" I finally asked after I made sure that everything was right...which made Konata turn around to look at me...which instantly made her scream very loudly

"It's perfect!" She shouted with a thumbs up as she ran up to me...looking like she was going to tackle me...to which I held out my hand, caught her by her forehead, and stopped her advance...

"Geez calm down...it's just a casual outfit...nothing to lose your mind over..." I said dryly as I looked down at my outfit...a small purple skirt that barely went past my thighs, black leggings thankfully going up to my thighs, a white button up long sleeve shirt with vertical purple stripes, a small red tie going around my shirt collar, black ribbings tying up my pigtails instead of my usual ones, and dark purple high hells...because of course...seriously what's with this outfit...

"Ok...why couldn't I just wear my normal clothes and my normal shoes..." I asked dryly as I lowered my hand expecting some stupid kind of response like 'Because it will be just enough fan service to catch everyone's attention.' ...so I don't think me asking why is going to change anything...but seriously I would've liked to at least wear my normal shoes...I'm not really a high heel girl and these things are really uncomfortable...

"Because this just looks so much better! I love how it looks on you!" She shouted as she jumped at me and hugged me by my neck...hanging on me like a leach...saying something completely embarrassing...

"R-Really..." I asked softly with a blush on my face which made her look at me with her cat smile...a very confident 'I won' sort of smile which sort of pissed me off. "I...I mean...get off me gramps!" I then shouted as I thankfully managed to detach her from my neck with ease...rather surprising since she normally won't let go so easily...probably because the competition is going to start and she doesn't have time to force herself on me...thank god...

"Oh yeah...the skirt is form positioned well enough that it can show off your hips, not to mention short enough to expose your great legs...which even though is covered up by the leggings still is eye catching...the shirt is rather plain but that's what I was going for so we couldn't reveal everything...I mean we have to leave things up to the imagination...unfortunately though since it's button upped it's a little too form fitting which shows off your great figure, slender arms, and slightly busty chest...which is something I wanted to hold off until the third round but unfortunately your body is so good I guess there would never be a way to conceal it...and of course the red tie just adds a whole extra layer of cuteness...and then also symbolizes your beauty and your strength...the two things I'm banking on to win this thing! To sum it all up though...it's not even round one and you already look like the girl of my wildest fantasies...you look that good Kagami!" She explained elaborately as she pointed and looked over my body in great detail...which...was...astonishing...

I stood there with my mouth gaping open looking at her in shock...a deep blush quickly encompassing my face...she...did she...really mean all those things...has she always seen me in that light...or...is she just messing with me to get me motivated for the competition...I...I don't know...and either way I can't say anything as I'm still beyond flustered...so I just continued to stand there and look at her...starting to shake and sweat nervously...which made her look back at me confused...

"K-Kagami? Can you see me? My nails steeped in fresh blood! Kagami! Say something!" Konata asked concerned before...singing for some reason...then getting frantic as she waved a hand in front of my face...which didn't elicit any kind of response from me as I was still trying to control my embarrassment...which in return made her put a finger to her chin as if thinking something over...before snapping her fingers and smiling as if coming up with an idea...

"Oh and high heels are just standard...you're supposed to wear them...it's like an unwritten rule..." She then said explaining why I was wearing these uncomfortable shoes...wait...huh?

"Well it's a stupid rule! Seriously how can anyone stand wearing these things for long periods of times...it's infuriating!" I responded angrily feeling my face cool down as I looked down at my feet and shifted them to try and find some way of easing the discomfort...I mean I know they're suppose to look good...but can't they look good and not hurt like hell either!? Seriously!

"Good to have you back Kagami..." She said happily as she grabbed my hand...which made my face heat up once again...after what she said any physical contact from on is going to be a little unnerving, "Now let's go!" She shouted as she started to drag me along...making me walk in these torture devices known as high heels...

"H-Hey! Take it easy! I don't want to be in pain for the whole day!" I shouted angrily as she was dragging me a little too fast which of course was not good on my feet...which made her giggle and look back at me with her usual cat smile...

"Oh ok Kagami...I understand...I'll be gentle...: She said in a low seductive tone as she winked at me...which my blush deepen...S-Seriously...every...freaking...time...does she have some sort of written contract that says 'Embarrass Kagami Hiiragi at every possible chance'! I mean come on!

"S-Shut up! H-How many times do I have to tell you not to say things like that?" I shouted in return as I looked away to embarrassed to even keep eye contact with her anymore...which made her giggle again and thankfully slow down...which meant less stress on me...thank god...I guess joking aside she understands that I can't be foot sore throughout this competition...I guess she isn't entirely cruel...

When we reached the stage entrance it was behind a curtain and was surrounded by tons of girls...presumably all competing. I eventually caught glances of Kusakabe, Minegishi, Patricia-san, Tamura-san, and of course Miyuki-san...who were all surrounded by other competitors...although interestingly enough all the people surrounding Miyuki-san were giving her nasty glares...either our of jealousy or anger...they I'm sure they know as well as I do she's probably already got the winner's trophy in her room...so what's the point of even trying to compete...

I went over to the edge of the curtain and peaked out onto the stage and out at the people facing the stage...there was an immense crowd of people...I would at least say a couple thousand...most likely exceeding this mall's occupant limit...although I'm sure no one cares about that...and of course most of them were male...although interestingly enough...there was a large group of girls surrounding a small table that slightly raised above the crowd was close to the stage...which three guys sat at with some microphones and papers in front of them...I'm assuming it's the judges table...and sure enough one guy...who looked very familiar...reached out and grabbed the microphone...bringing it to his face...

"Testing...Testing...One, Two, Three...alright! Everyone...welcome to the Twelfth Annual Amateur Beauty Contest!" The Guy greeted cheerfully before standing up...hey wait I do know him! He goes to our school! "I'm one of the judges Minoru Shiraishi...and joining me today is..." He introduced himself before pausing...as soon as he did the other man stood up...with a ridiculous hair style and a stupid hat...not to mention a beyond weird outfit...

"I'm Meito Anizawa! Owner of Local Anime, Manga, and Video...and I'm proud and honored to be here at this event!" He shouted as loud as he could...before suddenly putting his foot on the table, "It does my heart good to see young ladies of all ages competing in this event...they truly have the fighting spirit and can hold their heads up high and call themselves Japanese Women!" He then shouted even louder as he held up his fists in determination...looking like he was about to cry at how emotional he was...hoping to stir up some kind of applause...although the only thing I heard was a few uncomfortable coughs...although Minoru started clapping to cheer him on...though the other judge just kind of inched away from him...I can understand his thought process and ...hey he actually looks really good...fancy and has a certain imposing aura about him...

"Thank You Anizawa..." He thanked generously as the crazy man thankfully sat down, "Then our final judge...well...was suppose to be Akira Kogami...but...due to certain unknown circumstances...she couldn't appear...so in her stead please put your hands together and welcome our replacement judge and our final jud-

"Daisuke Ono..." He introduced himself...cutting Minoru off as he stood up...and then...for some reason...getting a rose out from his illustrious jacket... "At your service..." He then said pleasantly before taking a sniff from the rose...and as soon as he did that all the girls around the table freaked...making high pitched squealing noises and even some of the girls who were competing were screaming...I guess I know why the group of girls around the table are here...and why some of the people are competing...

"Darn it...If I knew he was going to be here I could've brought some things for him to sign...what rotten luck!" Konata said angrily and frustrated as she crossed her arms and looked down as if someone threw mud on her shorts...oh get over yourself Konata...yes I know it's Daisuke Ono...Itsuki from Haruhi...but I'm sure you'll get a later chance some other time...so you'll be fine...

"...Shouldn't you be off in a recon corps somewhere getting smashed by Titans..." Minoru then said a little darkly obviously not pleased by him cutting him off...or just not pleased with him in general...

"Heh...Shouldn't you be out trying to get work as a Voice Actor..." He replied as he tossed the rose out into the crowd...where upon the group of girls jumped for it and started attacking for it like rabid dogs going after a scrap of meat...geez there's fan girl...and then there's stupid...and that was just desperately unnecessary...

"I told you I'm a late bloomer! I'll find my break out role one of these days...You'll see! I could one of greatest late voice act-"

"Don't we have a pageant to get to?" Ono said loudly cutting him off as he raised his hand and moved it through his hair for some reason...which again caused all the girls to scream loudly...then after that he finally sat down with a smile on his face...

"Well...yeah...and...ughh...fine...anyways...let the pageant begin!" Minoru angrily agreed as he groaned and finally announced the start of the pageant... "And we'll start with the introduction round...so would contestant _RX_ -78-2 please come to the stage..." He then said beginning the round and also announcing the first contestant...what the...what kind of number is that? Is today 'Freaky Number Coding' day or something?

Whatever...the first contestant went up...and they put her image on the screen with statistics...including her measurements which made me a little scared because I know Konata probably exaggerated mine..or worse...got them exactly right...that would be even creepier. Anyways...when she walked up they asked her to introduce herself...her age, her likes, dislikes, and any other usual information along with anything else that would help her win the competition...then the judges made some weird comments and then she had to leave the stage...then they called the next where the same thing happened...and this went on for awhile until eventually they reached someone we knew...

"Alright next up is _X_ 56 _S_ Tamura Hiyori..." Minoru called after he flipped through some of his papers...which brought up a picture of her, her name, and her statistics on the big screen...the name that Patricia-san registered under as she walked up to the entrance with the actual Tamura-san...then they stood at the entrance for a bit...I guess Tamura-san was giving her some last minute advise or preparation...then she quickly rushed onto the stage...running in a weird way...although when you're running in high heels I guess that's to be expected...

Her close were beyond casual...they were also loose and kind of big...her sleeves dragged down along with her shorts...and because of how she was running everything was bouncing around and...oh I get it...you're trying to use your chest to get the attention of all the guys around...yeah news flash a lot of girls tried that before and it didn't do anything...nice try though...maybe next time you'll move in a way that exposes your butt more...that might be an eye catcher because at least no one tried that yet...so guess what...what you're doing...is pointless!

"Hello...I am Pa-...Tamura, Hiyori! I am fifth teen years old and I'm a first year student attending Ryōō High School. I love anime, manga, and games...my favorite color is red and my favorite season is fall...I also dislike school, books, and swimming...it's very nice to meet all of you!" She greeted as politely as she could...using the best Japanese she could possibly muster...although still sounding a bit off at points unfortunately for her...and as soon as she introduced herself the people looked at her a little confused...especially since she almost called herself by her actual name instead of her fake one...

"Wow you're that old and you already have that kind of bust...very impressive..." Minoru commented without giving it a second thought...which made Patricia-san smile...although the other judges weren't too impressed...

"Miss...Tamura-san was it...are you really Japanese..." Ono asked with doubt as he looked over the paper...which caused Patricia to sweat a bit...yeah that didn't last long...you're about as Japanese as I am American...

"The rules state no foreigners and this competition doesn't appreciate fraud Miss Tamura-san...I'll personally throw you out myself if this is true!" Anizawa shouted angrily as it looked like she was about to burst into flames at any second...which made Patricia-san even more nervous...well time to throw in the towel you two...I don't know what you two were thinking coming up with this stupid idea...

"Well Actually...I'm actually half Japanese...my father was American...but I can assure you that I was born in Japan, raised, and still live in Japan...so that's probably it..." Patricia-san answered rubbing the back of her head hoping that excuse works...'Probably'...yeah great way to end it...you 'probably' won't make it to next round...how about that?

"Oh...that explains it then...my apologies then Miss Tamura-san...you may go now..." Ono then said with a smile as he titled his head...which made a few girls in the audience faint...oh get over yourself people...and as soon as he said that Patricia quickly turned around and rushed off the stage as fast as she could...hugging the real Tamura-san who was just off stage and taking deep breaths of relief...great I guess you made it through the introductions...but all they need to do is do a background check...when you do that you're doomed...

"Al-Alright...next up is _F_ 91...Kusakabe, Misao..." Minoru then said as he once again shifted through his papers...and like before her statistics popped up on the screen along with a picture...and as soon as he called Kusakabe rushed up to the entrance...for some reason dragging along Minegishi...when she reached the entrance she let go and turned around...making a cheeky grin and saying a few things that I couldn't hear...then she turned around and rushed up to the stage as fast as possible...her casual grey shirt and blue shorts flapping around as she ran...talk about boring and dull...there's casual and then there's putting people to sleep...geez...

"Hey everyone! I'm Kusakabe Misao! I'm Seventeen years old and I'm a senior at Ryōō High School. I like playing games...even though I suck at them...my favorite color is orange and my favorite season is summer because I just love going outdoors and doing things! I also hate studying and especially school! I'm in this to beat Minshi no matter what to win our bet! So cheer me on to victory everyone!" She screamed loudly wasting no time as soon as she entered the center of the stage...which sort of caught the judges off guard a little bit...over energetic and random as usual Kusakabe...and way to go mentioning your goal this early...that will really make you look...wait...'Minshi'...who the hell is that? Minegishi? Are you doing this on purpose or are you naturally this stupid!?

"Ah I think I've seen you before...you in my next door class...it's good to see you out like this and I'm interested to see how you'll do in this competition..." Minoru commented, intrigued by her as he put a hand to his face...yeah if you knew her better I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that...

"She certainly has the energy...but doesn't quite have the personality...hopefully she'll be able to fix herself later in competition..." Ono added as he folded his hands in front of his face looking at her like he was staring through her...geez at least he's honest...

"A background character has little hope in this competition! But who knows...maybe she might overcome something and surprise us later!" Anizawa wrapped up as he held a finger in front of his face for some reason before pointing at her slowly...can we say creepy? ...good!

"Hey! I need more enthusiasm than that! How else can I beat Minshi without your support!" Misao shouted, once again getting her opponents name wrong...apparently she's not too please with her report and looked like she was going to storm the judges table and deck one of the judges...yeah do it...maybe when the police show up to arrest you they'll cancel this pageant and I can go home...

"Thank you for your time...you may go now..." Ono said as he gracefully gestured his hand for her to leave...which made her grumble and turn around...practically stomping off the stage...when she left she started making weird faces at Minegishi as if trying to curse her or throw her off balance...

"Ok...next up is _RX_ -0...Minegishi, Ayano..." Minoru said, calling out the next person without a second to spare getting the picture and statistics on screen...even though she was right there she took a few seconds before getting on the stage because it looks like Kusakabe was too busy trying to prevent her from going...in the terms of your bet...isn't that cheating? oh whatever...I don't care...anyways she eventually made it past her and entered the stage...

When she reached the center of the stage she looked around and blushed slightly before looking down at her simple one piece white dress with a pink over shirt...before looking back up with a smile. "H-Hello...I'm Minegishi, Ayano...I'm seventeen years old...a senior in Ryōō High School...and...and I like cooking...reading and spending time with people I care about...I...my favorite color is brown and my favorite season is spring...I...I dislike studying, school, and mean people...and...I'm...I'm here to be Kusakabe...so please...everyone...lend me your strength...thank you!" She introduced completely nervous before bowing sincerely which made the judges look at her a bit confused and at the same time interested...

"Ah the other girl from the same class...and it seems we have a rivalry going on here...this could prove to be an interesting pageant in things heat up between them!" Minoru said...again putting a hand on his chain...although this time he was leaning forward even more invested than before...

"How very unique...this one has a better personality than her rival...but lacks the energy...this will make for an excellent battle..." Ono agreed as he once again put a hand and moved it through his hair...again causing girls to scream...

"Another background character shows her face but is exactly opposite to the one before her...quite the sight to see...I can't want to see more..." Anizawa said seriously as he looked down and put a fist to his forehead trying to be dramatic I guess...

"T-Thank you...I hope we have an excellent pageant..." Ayano thanked before running off stage as fast as she could...not even waiting for the judges to dismiss her...although when she left she had a bit of applause compared to the last two who had none...which I guess means she's the better of all us so far...much to Kusakabe's disappointment.

"Alright...next up is...oh yes! Everyone give it up for 00 _W_ 0...Takara Miyuki!" Minoru said calling up Miyuki very enthused...well he should be he's in her class...as her picture and statistics went up on the screen...which made everyone start make anxious noises...when she was called she simply walked up the entrance...dressed in an all white beautiful dress with small flowers going around the rim of her skirt...the top was buttoned up and it had no sleeves...and she also had nice large white sun hat which had actual flowers on the top...when she gracefully entered the stage I think I could literally hear all the guys start to drool as she slowly and elegantly walked to the center of the stage...yeah I'm so dead...

She slowly faced the crowd and then gently took of her hat and held it in her arms by her waist, "Hello...I'm Takara Miyuki...it's very nice to meet all of you..." She greet sweetly as she titled her heads...and the crowd erupted...that didn't take long did it?

"I'm seventeen years old...a senior at Ryōō High School...I like reading books, learning new things, and being helpful...my favorite color is green and my favorite season is spring...I dislike the dentist...and well drills in general...I hope to do my best here and to have as much fun as possible..." She explained still sweetly as soon as the cheers died down...just to have them fired back up again and clawing for her...geez desperate perverts...yep...totally lost...I'll take my leave now thank you...

"Takara Miyuki...as nice as she is pretty...no wonder she's one of the most popular girls at my school...it's a safe bet to say she's going to go far in this competition!" Minoru instantly shouted as soon as the cheers died again...hey wait a second...can I technically get him kicked off the judges table since he already knows her and is biased...oh whatever...I'd lose either way so it's not like it matters...

"I have say she's an exceptionally beautiful girl with a great personality to go with it...it would be no surprise to see her go far because of it...but still...this isn't over yet...we still have yet to see what she's truly capable of..." Ono commented being a bit more reserved as he got out another rose from his jacket and looked at it...wait he has another one...seriously? Who has two roses in their jacket!

"She certainly has every aspect of Moé down...but it will take more than cheap Moé abilities to win this competition! She'll have a long way to go before we can say anything about her!" Anizawa added as he folded his arms, closed his eyes and nodded to himself...which actually surprised me...one judge as already at the mercy of Miyuki-san...but the other two or more reserved and resistant to her...this actually cheers me up because now that I know she hasn't won hands down...I...I actually think I might have a chance...maybe...

Miyuki-san bowed without saying a word, turned around and left the stage...again to cheers and cat calls...which like before killed that fleeting hope I had...and the one thought that was going through my mind was 'Don't let me be next...I can't follow that...Don't let me be next' ...I hoped and pleaded for my picture not to appear on the screen...hey wait a second! Where do they get these pictures...do they hand it to them when they register!? Oh god what picture did Konata choose of me!

"Alright...so next up is... MSZ-010...ummmm...M...Miss...Miss Kuroi?!" Minoru then called out as he...excuse me!? Who!? What!?

And to my complete shock...along with Konata's shock... a picture of her teacher appeared on a screen...and sure enough...she walked up to the entrance...in what looked like her teacher's uniform...she proudly walked on stage with her hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face...much to a lot of people's confusion...as she reached the center of the stage she proudly...and very loudly turned to face everyone with a confident smile on her face...

"Hello everyone...I'm Kuroi, Nanako...I'm twenty seven years old and a teacher at Ryōō High School! I like having fun, online gaming, and abusing bratty kids when they deserve it...I dislike unscheduled online maintenance, being bored, and letting younger girls do things that older more mature women can do..." She introduced herself with a sly wink...scaring Minoru and confusing Anizawa...Ono, however, looked like he was trying to stop himself from snickering...ok why the hell is she here...doesn't she have anything better to-

"Oh and I'm also single...although...not for long I hope..." She then added with another wink...oh I get it now...are you that desperate or do you want to be pitied that badly...

"W-Well...T-That was...an...an interesting introduction...I...I look forward to s-seeing more of you in the future..." Minoru sheepishly replied as he sweated uncontrollably...well if scaring the judges into submission works...then good for her I guess...

"It is always interesting to see an older contestant in something like this...It shall be interesting to see how you do...and good luck to you..." Ono said dully as he wasn't even looking at her because if he did I think he would burst out laughing...well it looks like you can't scare all of them...

"You do older women everywhere a good justice by being here today...I thank you for the opportunity to inspire others to follow in your aged footsteps..." Anizawa said giving her a thumbs up and smiling victoriously as if that would encourage her...geez you're making it sound like she's an elderly old lady with no hope of even making it to the second round...

"...I'm only twenty seven years old you know..." She said angrily as she held up a fist...looking like she was going to punch them all...

"Y-Yes...Th...Thank you...you...you can go now..." Minoru then said as he nervously gestured his hand to leave...to which she made a snorting sound, turned around, and then left the stage...

"And...and now...ummm...oh this is going to be interesting... _X_ 42 _S_ Hiiragi Kagami..." Minoru then said after he flipped through his papers...calling my number and my name...which made me take a deep breath...however before I could move I felt a pair of arms grab my shirt collar and twist around...when I did turn I saw Konata and probably the most serious face I have ever seen her give...

"Alright Kagami...it's your time to shine...it's just the introduction round...so don't overdo it...go out...introduce yourself...and be sure to smile...that alone will dazzle them..." Konata said in a serious tone to compliment her face as she moved her hands around my body...smoothing out any wrinkles in my clothes, straightening out my number, and even adjusting my hair so that half of my pig tails when in front and behind my shoulders...I...I didn't say anything to her...the usual comebacks I would shout like 'Don't touch me you perv' or 'What the hell do you think you're doing' didn't even occur to me...I've never seen Konata get this serious this fast...I was...surprised and...a little memorized...

"You can do this Kagami...I know you have it in you...just believe in yourself and everything to go your way...and if you still don't believe in yourself...then believe me...because I know you could never let me down even if you tried..." She said...her tone lightening up somewhat as she made some final adjustments like to my tie...which made me gasp slightly...

"K...Konata..." I simply whispered with a stuttered as I looked at her...which caused her to look me and smile her usual smile as she titled her head...she...she does have that much faith in me doesn't she...

"Alright..." She responded as he turned me around to face the stage, "Get out there and start our march towards victory!" She screamed excitedly as she pushed my back towards the stage...normally I would turn around and yell at me for pushing me...but...this time I just strode out on the stage like it didn't even happen...

Something changed just then...I...feel very anxious...as if I wanted to try my best...and...as I could... maybe...win...well...that's maybe Konata's doing...and the stuff she said to me earlier and before I got onto the stage...she's undoubtedly doing her best...so I have to do the same...I can't disappoint her...I'll do everything I can for you Konata...and let's hope we get a high position because of it!

No...let's win this!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
